You Sick Fool
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jester has a fever and slips into dreamland. However it's difficult to tell the difference between reality and fantasy. Jester/Jane


***I Don't own Jane and the Dragon or Its Characters  
><strong>

Every morning, I have to get up especially early to taste the royal families food being the royal food taster and all. It's a dangerous job but someone has to do it. After I've tasted Peppers lovely food, and don't die, it proves the food is safe for the royal family. Then, I make a fool of myself being the court fool, while they graciously fill their bellies. Whatever time I have left for myself, I dedicate to bringing a smile upon my favorite lady knights face.

The girl with fire for hair, whose temper is as hot as fire is the primary focus of my affections. If only she'd spend a little more time with me is all I ask. For some time, I've kept these unrequited feelings to myself. It's not that I want them to stay that way, but it's never the right time. Between her duties to the king and to Dragon, and mine to royal buffoonery, we sometimes only miss the other by seconds. Whoa is me for this life of mine, hardly having a break. However, today of all days I feel odd, not funny odd but weird odd. As I tried to rise out of bed, my body gave way to weakness and I fall back "Oh dear"

_Perhaps that break is closer than I thought_

Countless times, I tried to rise but it was useless. My body ached, my head pounded, and my nose runny. One thing was obvious, I got sick "What am I going to do?"

Luckily, Jane made it a habit to wake me up if I happen to be late

_Come on Jane I need you_

Opening my door, she greeted me "Good marrow Jester. This is no time to be sleeping"

"It seems my bed has grown attached to me"

"Very funny, but that won't work"

"If I tell you how much better you are then Gunther could I stay in bed?"

"Tempting offer, but no"

Sitting up, my body weakened and slumped back down. Changing her expression from amused to worried, she asked "Jester is something wrong?"

Trying to get up, I said "Are you kidding? I'm the picture of heath"

"Are you ill?"

"Me? Don't you know stupid people never catch a cold?"

"That wouldn't apply to you then. Now look me in the eyes and tell me the truth"

"Well..."

Coming closer, she placed a hand on my forehead and exclaimed "You're really hot!"

In a dramatic gesture, I hid my face "Stop it Jane, you'll make me blush"

"I'm not joking Jester you're really sick"

Waving my hands in a grandiose way, I said "Tada!"

"Jester you're not going anywhere today"

"But I don't have time to be sick Jane, I have duties to perform"

"Is your duty more important than your health?"

"I'm the royal food taster Jane, I'm always in danger"

"Jester I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere"

"Who'll perform my duties?"

"Jester, I'm sure if I just inform the king, it will be alright."

"Thank you Jane, ugh the truth is I really do feel sick"

"After I inform the king, I'll come back to take care of you"

"What?"

"Would you rather have mother take care of you?"

"No, no, I...I actually prefer someone who'll actually laugh at my jokes"

"I'm sure, now stay put I'll be right back"

Waiting until she left, I slap myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

_Jane taking care of me? I'll have her all to myself? Why didn't I get sick a long time ago? I should have. This is great, just me and Jane. Wait, what if my hair is a mess? Darn it, I wish a had a mirror_

While I silently argue with myself, Jane walks in with a clean rag and bowl "After informing the king, I assured him that I would nurse you back to health."

"You really are to kind Jane"

"You'd do the same for me. After all, that's what friends are for"

_Friends? Of course that's all we are, and nothing more. I can't believe I let myself get all excited_

Sitting beside my bed, she moistened the rag and wiped me off "How does this feel"

As her cool fingers came in contact with my face, I felt my cheeks grow hot. I didn't want to admit it but it felt good "Little better"

"It must have been your careless dancing in the rain that made you ill. Why did you do such a thing?"

"What can I say? I was inspired. I imagined a brokenhearted giant crying up in the clouds over the death of his fairy wife. Every night she would sing him to sleep, however their lifespans are different and she had reached the end of her days. And because of it I have a ballad that would bring tears even to your eyes"

"I can't wait to hear it, after you get better"

"I promise you'll be the first"

"Jester is your fever getting worse? Your face is a bit red"

"I don't think so, perhaps I got cooked under the sun yesterday"

"Hold on! I'll get you another blanket"

Running out. I could soon hear various noises that sounded like metal hitting the floor and sounds of frustration. Soon she came back, practically throwing it on me "That should help"

Looking at the blanket, it looked familiar "Jane...is this...your blanket?"

"I hope you don't mind, it's the only I could get on short notice"

_Thank you god for everything!_

"Not at all"

"You're probably hungry right? I'll fetch you some gruel"

"Please don't run, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Thank you for your concern, but you should just concentrate on getting better"

Again waiting until she was gone, I held Jane's blanket to my nose and took a deep sniff. It's scent was of Jane of course, but it was like I was enveloped with her scent. A strong scent of leather mixed with roses, smoke and the tiniest hint of sweat.

_I know it's wrong to enjoy this, but It's like holding Jane in my arms. Jane I'm happy you care about me. If only I could tell you how much you mean to me_

Full of bliss, I hold on to the blanket hoping to not part with it. When Jane came in with the bowl of gruel, she asked "What are you doing?"

_Did she catch me hugging her blanket?_

Letting go of it slowly, I reply "Why do you ask?"

"Your face is redder than before"

Putting down the bowl of gruel, she placed her cool hand on my forehead "You're fever had gotten worse. I'll have to place a wet cloth on your forehead."

My heartbeat quickened as I looked into those emerald eyes. Looking away, I come up with an excuse "That can explain why the room it's spinning"

"I brought the gruel, should I feed you?"

"I'm really sorry for troubling you Jane"

"It can't be helped"

Slowly she spoon feeds me, like a child not knowing how to use its hands. She is careful not to spill any of it. As she feeds me the last spoonful of gruel, some of it spilled on her fingers "Maggots! I'll be right back"

Before she left, I took hold of her hand "Wait!"

"What is it? I have to wash my hands"

"Let me clean it for you"

Licking the gruel off her fingers, she froze up not saying anything. Her skin salty, mixed with the gruel was a perfect combination. Normally, I wouldn't think of doing such a thing, but I did it on an impulse. Once I'm done, I released her hand and said smiling "All clean,"

Her cheeks reddened as she replied "It must be because you're sick that you act all peculiar. I'll uh... I'll bring more rags"

Running out of my room, I think about what I had just done _What have I done? Now she'll think I'm a pervert. Gosh, why oh why did I do something so bold?_ _What if she doesn't trust me anymore? But she did think it was because I was sick that I acted the way I did. No, I shouldn't take advantage of her, I'll apologize when she comes back_

When she came back, her face looked solemn. Returning to my bedside, she wipes my face off, then placed a wet rag on my forehead "Jane what is wrong?"

"Mother scolded me for running around. She said it isn't lady like. I don't really care all that much but, it's frustrating. I thought she would take me more seriously once I became a knight."

_You should say something, something that will comfort her_

Holding her hand, hoping she wouldn't think ill of me, I tell her sincerely "It's because she cares about you Jane. If she didn't, she wouldn't even bother telling you these things. She just wants you to be the best Jane you could possibly be. And in my eyes, I think you do care because you love her just as much."

"How did you know?"

"We've known each other for a long time Jane, I can tell"

"I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Jane I think you're perfect just the way you are. Even if the world is against you, I would still be on your side"

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things"

"So my lady knight what do you hide in your other hand?"

Letting go of my hand, I soon missed it's warmth. Showing me her other hand, she held a blue vial "It's a sleeping tonic, I thought after you sleep you'd feel much better"

"Don't you know laughter is the best medicine?"

"We're all out if laughter, so this will have to do"

"I don't want to sleep I'd rather talk with my favorite lady knight"

"But I'm the only lady knight"

"That's why you're my favorite"

"Your silly fool, I'd like that too but you should get better first"

Opening the vial, I closed up my mouth not wanting to take it. When I looked up at her, I knew she meant business "Jester please!"

"You'll have to open my mouth before I take it"

As her callused fingers touched my lips, I felt chills. I wanted to be stubborn for once, to get what I wanted. Opening my mouth with her fingers, she released the contents of the vial into my mouth. It was bitter, but I concentrated on the taste of her skin from earlier. Opening my eyes, Jane cheeks reddened once more "You should be sleepy soon"

"Jane your cheeks are red"

"It must be from the heat"

"But it's not even hot in here"

"You just don't feel it. Now close your eyes and rest"

"But..."

"You'll feel better soon"

My eyes soon grew heavy and before I knew it, I was asleep. Entering the realm of dreams, I woke up and found myself in my bed feeling a whole lot better. Jumping out of bed, I change clothes and went straight to the kitchen to perform my daily duty of food taster. Just as soon as I enter the kitchen, a cherry pie with six legs ran past me, followed by Pepper chasing after it. Curious, I asked "Pepper where are you going?"

"Dessert is trying to desert us"

Letting her be, I walk out of the kitchen to spot Rake dressed in his best clothes kissing a rose that wore a wedding dress. Perplexed, I asked "Rake I know you love your roses but I didn't think you'd go this far"

"I loved her so much, so we got married"

"Congratulations?"

"Thanks, now we're off to go on our honeymoon on the sun"

"Su.. Sure good luck with that"

Throwing some beans on the ground, a giant bean stalk erupted from the ground and he leaped on one of its leaves waving goodbye before disappearing in the clouds "Nothing is making any sense. And to think I'm the fool"

Walking into the courtyard there was a bright orange cow in knights armor standing on its hind legs, as well as a black bull standing on its hind legs in knights armor sparring each other "You bog weevil" taunted the orange cow

"Frog rider" taunted the black bull

The orange cow sounded and acted exactly a certain she knight I knew, and the black bull acted too much like a certain beef brained knight I knew. Surprised, I call out "Jane? Gunther?"

Stopping their sparring match, they face me and the black bull asked "What do you want you clown?"

Nothing made sense but Gunther as a bull was priceless "Gunther you never looked better"

"So you admit I'm a better man then you"

"You don't look very manly at all"

Going to the bright orange cows side, I asked "Jane?"

"What is it Jester?"

In an exaggerated, over dramatic fashion, I held on to her hooves "Oh the humanity, Jane I don't care if your a cow, I still love you"

Dipping her cow body, I asked "Who did this to you?"

"Dragon thought it would make us look better"

"Oh my sweet Jane, I don't care what you look like"

"Kiss me you fool"

More precisely, she licked my faced with her cow tongue "Please Jane no tongue"

Watching the scene made Gunther enraged "You impertinent fool"

Letting go of Jane, I stand tall and proud "You're just jealous"

"Kids, don't try this at home, challenging a bull is dangerous no matter who you are"

"Jester who are you talking to?"asked Jane

"I'm talking to the readers, this is my dream."

Now standing on all fours, Gunther charges at me "Die!"

Shielding me with her body, Jane shouts "Don't touch him!"

"You prefer a fleshly human then one of your own?"

"Yes"

Walking away, it was only me and Jane "Did you mean it Jane?"

"Of course I did. Now you have to do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Wake up!"

Falling out of bed, I cry out "Ouch"

Opening my eyes, I was back in my room. Running to my side, Jane panicked "Are you alright?"

Looking deeply into her green eyes, I replied "I've never been better"

Smiling, she patted my head "You fool, you had me worried"

"Yes but I can always rely on you to keep me safe right?"

"Of course"

"Jane"

"Yes?

"I just like the sound of your name "

"What you're saying is odd Jester"

"Does it bother you?"

"No"

"I guess since I feel better you don't have to take care of me"

"You were talking in your dream you know"

"I was?"

Giving me a hug, she confessed "Jester, I love you"

"I love you too Jane"

"Jester?"

"Yes my lady knight?"

"Wake up!"

Opening my eyes a second time, I gazed upon a smiling Jane "Good morning you fool"

"Huh?"

"It's time for your duty"

_It was all a dream? I'm either sick or this is a dream_

"Am I missing something here?"

"Are you feeling sluggish from the sleeping tonic?"

"Was I sick?"

"You ran a high fever and slept since yesterday morning."

_Oh yes that's right, I had a fever. Wait... That...That means everything was a dream? Even the part about Jane loving me too? Maggots! It's time to get back to the real world_

"I feel great, it was just what I needed"

"Now come on you fool let's eat"

Getting out of bed, I follow her to the door but before she opens it, she stops and kisses me on the cheek "By the way I love you too"

"Huh?"

I'm either sick or this is a dream.

**The End**


End file.
